Sparkles for Dylann Roof
by BowlcutBronie
Summary: Dylann Roof is sad and lonely in jail. One night, Dumbledore comes to visit and shows him a good time.


**Sparkles for Dylann Roof**

 _ **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not know Dylann Roof. All other characters in this story are fictional and I do not intend to defame or offend any living persons, especially Roof's family members. This story is meant purely for fun and I hope nobody is offended by its contents. I do not make any money by writing this story._

* * *

Dumbledore arrived at the detention center. He parked his sparkly pink dragon in the prison yard and made his way inside. He had an important mission before him and had traveled all the way from England for it.

He found the inmate sitting idly in his cell. Dylann looked up when he approached. His face was empty and devoid of emotion.

"Hello Dylann," he said pleasantly. "I am Professor Dumbledore."

He offered the prisoner his hand, but the boy did not shake it. He continued gawking at Dumbledore in curiosity and bewilderment.

Then, in hope, the boy asked "Santa?"

"No Dylann, I am not Santa. I'm Professor Dumbledore, like I said, and I am a wizard. And I have come to tell you something important."

Dylann Roof did not say anything. "I have come to tell you something about yourself. Something you've never known, but something I should have told you a long time ago."

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "You… you are a troll, Dylann Roof."

"Durrr?" Dylann responded, astonished.

"Yes, exactly, 'durrr' indeed. I see you are already fluent in Troll language. You see my boy, your mother was a witch. She fell in love with a troll and they had you. But your mother couldn't stand the abomination she had created. She went mad and killed herself."

Dumbledore sighed. "I – I wanted to give you a normal life. I wanted you to have a loving family, so that you would never have to know about your troll roots. So I gave you away to a nice Muggle couple. And I thought everything would be okay from then on."

"But then I heard about what you did, and it became clear to me that nothing could change who you are. I had taken you away from the Magical community and put you somewhere I thought you would be safe, yet you remained a monster."

"Derp derp," the troll-boy replied. His face was expressionless, but his voice sounded down-cast.

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "What has this Muggle prison done to you?! By God, that haircut! It's so awful, I can't bear to look at it!"

Dylann was suddenly infuriated. He stood up in anger. "No! Haircut – is – not awful – Mama used – favorite bowl -!"

"Poor boy can't even speak human language properly," Dumbledore mumbled to himself sadly. Then he noticed something even worse than the boy's hair. "Is that – Merlin's beard, is that a _fanny pack_?"

"Durr…" Dylann grinned. "Me – love – fanny pack. I – put – Skittles in fanny pack." He looked extremely pleased with himself. "Fanny – pack – loves me."

He sat down again, and this time he looked very sad. Dumbledore could see the pain in the boy's eyes. This was a troll that had never experienced love.

Dylann spotted something out the window and leapt up in excitement. "It sparkle!" he cried. "Sparkle like rainbow!"

He was pointing to Dumbledore's dragon. "Ah yes, that is Melvina. She's my new dragon. And she is FABULOUS."

Dylann nodded in agreement. "Melvina breathes cotton candy instead of fire. That's why the Ministry lets me keep her."

"Cot-ton ca-candy?" wondered Dylann out loud.

"Have you ever seen cotton candy?"

Dylann shook his head. "Plunky merschwdden."

Dumbledore nodded in silent understanding. "Have you ever seen a grown man naked?" he asked gently.

Dylann did not answer, and Dumbledore was not sure if the troll-boy had understood. Dumbledore silently touched Dylann's face. Dylann looked agitated at first, but then seemed to appreciate the warmth of the old man's hand.

Dumbledore slid his fingers over Dylann's sandy blond hair. The boy sat silently watching him, confused at the strange sensation of human touch.

The wizard couldn't hold in his lust any longer. He pulled Dylann's face toward him and pressed his lips against his.

Dylann was surprised. He didn't know what this new sensation was. He allowed the kindly old man to gently caress his tongue.

When Dumbledore pulled away from the kiss, Dylann was sad. He had never felt such warmth before. A single tear dripped down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

Dumbledore was touched. "Come with me, my child," he said softly, extending his wrinkly white hand.

Dylann clasped the hand tightly in his. Dumbledore led him into the shower, where they both undressed. Dumbledore eyed Dylann's body and couldn't hide his disappointment as he lowered his gaze. "Oh, I thought your troll genes might have helped in that particular area… what a pity…"

Dylann did not understand what the old man was saying. He stood there quietly like a good boy, hoping that Dumbledore would kiss him again.

He was still wearing his fanny pack.

Dumbledore kissed him, then the old man slid his hand down on Dylann's body. He grasped the boy's throbbing member, at which the young half-troll gasped out of surprise and pleasure. He allowed the elderly wizard to rub his penis and fondle his testicles. Dylann gurgled in pleasure, as trolls do, as warm water streamed over their naked bodies.

"Have you ever made love to a man?" Dumbledore asked softly, although he already knew the answer.

"I am going to have butt sex with you now," he announced, without waiting for the answer. "This will hurt at first, mostly because I'm hung like a centaur."

And it did hurt. Dylann winced in pain and whimpered at the first few thrusts. Gradually he relaxed and began to enjoy the new sensations. Dumbledore' penis was so big that it ripped Dylann's anus, and blood was beginning to pour out of his tight butthole. The water cleanly washed it away.

Dumbledore finished with a loud moan and emptied himself into Dylann. Dylann had never experienced an orgasm before and was filled with euphoria when it finally came. For the first time during the visit, Dumbledore saw a genuinely happy smile spread across the boy's face.

They dressed quietly and went back to Dylann's cell. Dylann happily sat down on his bed, expecting that Dumbledore was going to stay with him for longer and cuddle. Maybe he would even read Dylann a story from one of his picture books. But he was crushed when Dumbledore got ready to leave.

"No!' Dylann protested. "Dumby – stay – wit – Dylannn!"

"I'm afraid I can't," Dumbledore said bluntly. "I have to get back to Hogwarts before dinner. It's taco night, you see."

Dylann couldn't stop the large globs of tears from streaming down his face. "No! Dumby stay! Dumby please stay please!"

"I'm sorry, child. Maybe on another day. Perhaps when they serve lasagna I can stay longer. But not on Taco Thursday."

With that, Dumbledore casually left the boy crying on the floor and went to fetch his dragon. His heart breaking, Dylann watched the wizard fly away on the magnificent pink creature. A dust of sparkles whirled in the air with Melvina's movements and fluttered to the ground. Dylann broke out in a fresh wave of tears as he gazed at the dark pink sparkles glimmering on the ground - so beautiful, and so hopelessly out of his reach.


End file.
